capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Roundy and Virus War
this game is similar as battle cats. buy the units, use special attack to defeat virus army. Worlds war against virus army they divide to 3 chapters. *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *World 6 *World 7 *World 8 *World 9 *World 10 *world 11 *World final *secret world 1 *secret world 2 *secret world 3 *secret world 4 into the future *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *the great abyss *World 7 *World 8 *World 9 *World 10 *the flying continent *World final stories of legend to see full article, click here: stories of legend special events to see full article, click here: special events mission mode to see full article, click here: mission mode Roundy troops Basic unit *roundy swordman *roundy axeman *roundy gunner *roundy spearman *roundy heavy *roundy zooka *roundy fire mage *roundy flamer *tank Special unit *roundy engineer *roundy hammerman *roundy sniper *roundy ice mage *skull bomber *roundy medic *golem *roundy telsa heavy *goliath *helicopter *roundy archer *roundy wizard *roundy soldier *wolf *idol *roundy twins *blow flower *valkyrie *midas *bahamut *scorpious *shadow magician *roundy builder Unlock by password *roundy sapper *roundy fixer *roundy gun fighter *roundy defender *roundy diver *roundy grenadier *Taekwondo man *battle car *fighter jet *bible priest *rabitto *three brothers *square commander *yeti Rare unit to see rare unit, click here: rare unit Collaboration unit to see collaboration unit, click here: collaboration unit Defense building to see defense building, click here: defense building Magic to see magic, click here: magic Other building to see other building, click here: other building Virus army Normal infantry *virus *red virus *junk mail *spyware *killer bee (red) *cockroach *trojan horse *worm *spammer (red) *smiley *big virus *trapper (red) *queen bee *exploit *freezer (flying) *blocker (red) *kamikaze Special infantry *black kamikaze (black) *pop-up *vaccine pop-up Elite infantry *red pac-man (red, flying) *force field bot (metal) *zombie bee (red) *switcher (black) *dropper *angler *buster *splitter *panser *I LOVE U *bugzzy (red) *dark horse (black) *zombie queen bee (black) *metal bugzzy (metal) *ice worm *AOL virus (flying) *poison worm *bunker bot *destructor (metal) *ad mail *super spam *trojan tank *metal guardian (metal) *blockheaded virus *gold virus (red) *blowhog (flying) *dark I LOVE U (black) *sky mail *mecha virus (metal) *berserker virus (black) Vaccine army *white virus (vaccine) *green virus (vaccine) *holy horse (vaccine) *vaccine sunfish (vaccine) *vaccine trojan (vaccine) *angel bit (vaccine) Future army *dimension virus (future) *futural virus (future) *crab tank (future) *cubic virus (future) *death ray (future, flying) *dimension pac-man (future, flying) *futural kamikaze (future) *control virus (future) *mecha walker (future) *orbit bee (future) *futural bugzzy (future) *wormhole clione (future, flying) *futural queen bee future) *cold guardian (future) *space angler (future) *futural satan (future) *crablops (future, flying)) The Bosses *pac-man (flying) *satan (red) *bill gates (flying) *high bill gates (red, flying) *dark satan (black) *dark bill gates (black, flying) *red cyclone (red, flying) *black cyclone (black, flying) *cyclone (flying) *vaccine cyclone (vaccine) *metal cyclone (metal) *futural cyclone (future, flying) *scorpion king *junior satan (red) Event virus *poison virus *crystal panser *royal kamikaze *dark dropper *fire guardian (red, black) *neo horse (black) *aqua kamikaze *aqua angler *ghost virus (flying) *elite ghost virus (flying) *ghost worm (flying) *green pac-man *red big virus (red) *cockared *red buster *super kamikaze *red bee (red) *cockacheif *red satan (red) *gold bucker bot *fireworker *cake monster (metal) Un-Released virus *bomber bit (black) *black pac-man (black, flying) *metal kamikaze (metal) *metal pac-man (metal) *vaccine pac-man (vaccine) *elite blowhog (red, flying) *frost blowhog (future, flying) *gold guardian (metal) *vaccine guardian (vaccine) *virus master (black, flying) *zombie cyclone (undead, flying) Other world exclusive to see full article, click here: other world virus Items these will help you from defeating virus army. battle items the battle items are earned by item stage, you may bought them in shop. *speed up *auto com *trophy radar *max resource *gold bonus *sniper support relief supplies the relief supplies are good to clear tricky level, but they cost jewel. *super nuke *vaccine stop *mega potion *fever time *search radar *stimpack prototype supplies the prototype supplies are earned by clearing stage in dark bill gates strike back, you may bought them in shop. *nuke *freeze stop *repair potion *booster *mini fever Other *trophy *gold *supply *prototype module *food *brick *mana *jewel *splatoon weapons Category:Games